The present application relates to a device for sensing the position of a headworn device such as, for example, a headworn listening device as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/682,837 entitled “HEADWORN LISTENING DEVICE AND METHOD,” filed Mar. 6, 2007 by Jack Goldberg et. al, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. A position sensing apparatus is mechanically coupled to a headworn device in such a manner as to detect whether or not the headworn device is positioned on a user's head.
There presently exists a variety of headworn devices, some of which involve the presentation of sound into one or both ears and some of which assist in speech communication, such as assistive listening devices, wireless headphones, tactical headsets and telecommunication headsets. Some headworn devices may involve the presentation of images into one or both eyes, such as virtual reality headgear used for gaming or for military or other job training applications.
In cases where the headworn device is powered by a battery (herein referred to as an “active headworn device”), it is desirable to lessen or reduce the drain on the battery when the active headworn device is not in use, thereby increasing the useful life of the battery. Commonly, an active headworn device includes an on-off switch or some other means of manually turning the device on and off. Thus, in order to minimize battery drain, a user must remember to turn off the device when not in use. Thus, it would be desirable to have an active headworn device that is adapted to automatically turn off when not in use.
There are many situations where an individual may wish to better perceive sound or other sonic information in his or her environment through the use of an active headworn device. A headworn listening device such as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/682,837 and other listening devices for hunters or for the hard of hearing, include at least one microphone for picking up sound in the user's environment. In some cases, if the listening device is on, feedback may occur, especially when the listening device is located off the user's head. This feedback, which may be a whistling or humming sound, is unpleasant and likely to be annoying to those in proximity of the device. Similarly, when other types of active headworn devices are removed from the user's head while turned on there may be undesirable sounds, undesirable visuals or other undesirable conditions. Further, when an active headworn device is placed onto the user's head and turned on there may be transient undesirable sounds such as pops or clicks, undesired visuals such as flashes or distorted images if the active headworn device includes a visual display, or other undesired conditions. Thus, it would be desirable to eliminate undesirable transient conditions which may occur during times when the device is turned on or turned off.